Stupid Moogles
Six Moogle Siblings (Anim na Moogle kapatid in Tagalog) is a group of Moogle siblings from Hugglia. While they appear in multiple games, the only game which features all six of them is at Yuffety Falls. History Not a lot is known of the siblings' past, except for the fact that they were taught by a master. He was then killed by Hookjake, causing the separation of the siblings from each other. Montblanc, the oldest sibling, swore to avenge their master and bring his siblings back together. After Vaan and the others slew Hookjake, the Stupid Moogles gathered together to say their thanks. List of Stupid Siblings Montblanc Montblanc (aka Monty) is oldest brother of the family. In order to avenge his late master and slay Hookjake, he formed What The Centurio to find a warrior powerful enough to do the task. He was the first sibling to appear in the games, which is Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, along with Nono. He has then appeared at Yuffety Falls. Sorbet Sorbet is the second brother. He works at the Bus Station, along with Horne and Hurdy. He is known for his clumsy but sweet personality. Besides Yuffety Falls, he stars in a show named Fire-Sore Days. Horne Horne is the third brother. He also works at the Bus Station. He is known for his likeness to items. He has made an official appearance in Hurdy Gets to the Bungee Trampoline of the side story. Nono Nono is the fourth sibling. He is a young mechanic who is usually related to the song "Starships" by Nicki Minaj, working as head mechanic of the Strahlicos. He is the only moogle who is only 10 years old that he is a mechanic. Nono is also a minor character, but still important to the plot of the Angry Moogle Attack. As he appears and requests help to his brother Yesyes on a storyline mission which introduces the player to the Jaquard mechanics. Yesyes Yesyes is not a sibling with Squrdy. He is 7 years old that he never met anyone yet. His attitude is opposite to Nono's attitude, but he really have names along with Nono on no and yes. Hurdy Hurdy is the last brother with a twin named Gurdy. He used to work at the Moogling Station with Sorbet and Horne, but then he turned into a Bard, playing music across Scratchyland. Along with Montblanc, he has an appearance in Yuffety Falls. this time Hurdy replaces both Montblanc and Nono as the "storyline moogle" of the game, because Montblanc is an optional character. Squrdy Squrdy is not joined on the list including Yesyes, but hes even older than Monblanc. Hes is mixed with Squidward, Hurdy and Gurdy. Gurdy Gurdy is the first sister and Hurdy's twin. She runs the dodo ranches in a mountain. She has a cameo along with Squrdy at the beginning of Yuffety Falls. Wurdy Wurdy is the last sister and the twin of Squrdy. Category:Characters Category:Main Evolution of Characters